ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures
Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures is the Brande New Series on Disney Junior based on the Disney World Movie. The New Series is about the Main Character, Mickey Mouse and his Friends Minnie Mouse, Genie, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, Pluto and Toodles. The New Series would be premiered on October 14 2019. Main Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey/Martian Mickey/Count Mickula * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Robin Williams as Genie * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck/Ghost Donald * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto/Goofy Monster * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck/Chip/Ghost Daisy * Rob Paulsen as Toodles Other Cast * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Corey Burton as Professor Von Drake/Dale/Grumpy Dwarf * Will Ryan ad Willie the Giant * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Abu/Bullseye * Elissa Knight ad EVE * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Alexander Gould as Nemo and Bambi * Nicolas Bird as Squirt the Turtle * Andrew Stanton as Crush * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * Eddie Carroll as Jimmy Cricket * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Jeff Bennett as Piglet/Geppetto * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit/Benny the Cab * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Josh Gad as Olaf * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Bob Peterson as Dug * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Jr. Villains * Jim Cummings as Peg-Leg Pete/Scar * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Chernabog * James Woods as Hades * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo/Magic Mirror * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Zurg/Hopper * Linda Gary as Maleficent * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Steve Buscemi as Randall * Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks * Richard White as Gaston * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * James Cromwell as Yokai * Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu Genie's Impressions * Tinker Bell * Tigger * Pumbaa * Sorcerer Mickey * Albert Einstein * Don Vito Corleone * Pluto * Aladdin * Peter Lorre * Forrest Gump * Woody Allen * Dumbo * Dopey * Jimmy Cricket * Sebastian * Flounder * Geppetto * King Triton * The Beast * Ariel * Godzilla * Pocahontas * Scrooge McDuck * Robocop * Ed-209 * Robin Leach * Moses * Thor * Will Smith * Mrs. Doubtfire * Groucho Marx * Elvis Presley * Mary Poppins * Dorothy Gale * Indiana Jones * Dr. Alan Grant * The Terminator * Benny the Cab * Transformers Robot * Private William Hudson Episodes * Mickey's Clubhouse Rocks * Mickey and Minnie's Jungle Safari * Genie and Mickey Jr. * Code Red! * Mickey's Perfecto Day * Hot Dog Daze Afternoon * Pop Star Minnie * Road Rally * Choo Choo Express * Sport y Thon * Monster Musical * Mickey's Silly Problem Songs * Hot Dog! Dance Break 2019 * Father and Son * The Mousekemap * Me and My Buddy * Hibiscus Hula * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme * Rock 'n' Ride and Rally Today * Roadster Racers Theme * Mickey and Minnie's Song * Dreams Come True * The Monster Boogie * Hot Dog Dance Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Steven James Taylor and Michael Turner Produced by Ron Clements and John Musker Executive Producer John Lasseter Effects Supervisor Mark Dindal Theme by They Might Be Giants